La conexión de la magia
by cristy222able
Summary: Merlín lo sabía. Conocía su secreto, por más que Morgana había intentado ocultarlo… "Es inútil…" pensó ella, "ya está todo perdido…en cuanto Uther sepa la verdad me ejecutará como a todos los demás..."


Para situarnos un poco xd este fic tiene lugar al principio de la primera temporada de Merlin(BBC), cuando nadie sabe todavía sobre los poderes que tiene Morgana, trata sobre como Merlin descubre que ella tiene esos poderes y sobre su relación al principio de amistad que luego se convierte en algo más… ;)

Merlín lo sabía. Conocía su secreto, por más que Morgana había intentado ocultarlo… "Es inútil…" pensó ella, "ya está todo perdido…en cuanto Uther sepa la verdad me ejecutará como a todos los demás que practican magia, pero ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta de que él estaba llegando? no debí hacer magia en ese momento, pero cuando abrió la puerta la llama de aquella vela estaba en mi mano… no hay remedio, me vio…"

"Lo extraño fue que no se sorprendió… seguramente habrá ido ya a avisar a Uther, está todo perdido… pero no pienso suplicarle que no se lo diga, de todas formas estos poderes los tendré por alguna razón y seguro que Uther la sabe…yo no los pedí…yo no quiero ser así, quiero ser una chica normal…"

- Toc, toc..

- ¿Sí?

- Buenos días lady Morgana.

- ¡Ah eres tú Gwen!

- Sí señora ¿quién iba a ser si no?

- Nadie… es que esta noche he dormido muy mal…

- Si queréis le digo a Gaius que le cambie la medicación, a lo mejor es esa poción la que no le deja dormir…

- No Gwen, de verdad, muchas gracias.

- Muy bien, ¿le ayudo a ponerse su vestido?

- Sí, por favor.

Cuando Morgana entró en el salón ya estaban Uther y Arturo almorzando como cada mañana… Merlin les servía en ese momento pan, queso y vino caliente.

"Todo parece normal…", pensó la chica "¿sabrá algo Uther?"

- ¡Morgana querida buenos días! tan hermosa como siempre… -. Dijo Uther besándole suavemente la mano.

- Y usted siempre tan amable conmigo Sire…

- Arturo ¿no le das los buenos días a Morgana? ¿Así te he educado yo? Ten en cuenta que algún día serás rey de Camelot…

- Sí padre… -. Respondió Arturo de mala gana, miró a Morgana y por cumplir dijo: -Buenos días mi lady.

- Veo Arturo que tus modales no mejoran con el tiempo…-. Le espetó la chica, Arturo le miró con cara de repugnancia…

- ¡Merlín! ¿No te he dicho siempre que me llenes la copa hasta arriba?

- Claro Sire… -. Dijo el muchacho de mala gana… en realidad no se había dado cuenta de que no le había llenado la copa porque estaba atento a Morgana, ella siempre le había parecido una chica tan normal… ¿cómo es posible que fuera bruja? ¿Lo sabría ella desde hace mucho tiempo? Por fin… por fin alguien con quien poder compartir su secreto… tenía que hablar con ella, pero ¿cómo? Desde que había llegado a Camelot siempre la había visto como una dama con la que no compartía absolutamente nada, pero ahora… ahora sentía algo…cuando vio sus ojos arder la noche anterior, no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza…y allí estaba ahora, frente a él, almorzando de una manera tan femenina… no podía dejar de mirarla…

Morgana se dio cuenta de que el chico no paraba de observarla y se sintió incómoda… "¿qué pretende?", pensó ella…

- Caballeros -dijo levantándose de la mesa- si no les importa yo ya me retiro a mis aposentos.

- Como gustéis Morgana -dijo Uther-. Por cierto, antes de que os vayáis, ¿queréis salir hoy a montar? Hace un día espléndido…

- No gracias Sire, hoy no me apetece demasiado, quizá mañana…

- Muy bien, como vos digáis, de todas formas acabo de recordar que hoy me tengo que ocupar de algunos asuntos importantes… esta noche nos visita Lord Bayard de Mercin y todo tiene que estar preparado para su llegada.

- Nos vemos entonces a la hora de la cena Sire.

- Sí, hija.

Morgana salió del salón pero no tenía intención de regresar a su cuarto… necesitaba hablar con Merlin, asique aguardó en uno de los huecos que había en el pasillo… al rato pasó caminando el chico, justo lo que ella quería…le cogió la mano y tiró de él hacia donde estaba, le empujó contra la pared de forma amenazadora y preguntó:

- ¿Porqué no has contado nada a Uther?

- ¡Ah es eso! -. A Merlin le divertía mucho que una dama de su clase estuviera tan asustada por lo que él pudiera hacer, ¡qué sorpresa se daría cuando supiera que él también practicaba la magia!... pero allí estaba ella, a su lado, casi se rozaban sus cuerpos y esa mirada…esos ojos verdes por los que estaba perdiendo completamente la cabeza, sintió unas ganas enormes de besarla en ese momento pero se retuvo… "sería imposible que una mujer así se fijara en mí", pensó el chico.

- No lo creí conveniente-. Contestó entonces.

- ¿Conveniente? ¿Por qué?

- Ya sabes lo que les hace Uther a todos los que practican magia.

- Entonces… -. Empezó Morgana.

- Ven conmigo… -. Dijo Merlin cogiéndole de la mano y llevando a la chica hacia su cuarto... Cuando llegaron el muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Siéntate por favor.

Morgana obedeció y entonces Merlin pronunció algo en una lengua inventada, sus ojos se pusieron del color del fuego y con un suave movimiento de su mano hizo que la planta que estaba en la cabecera de su cama creciera hasta convertirse en una hermosa flor…

Morgana no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, Merlin… nunca se habría podido imaginar que ese chico poseyera magia.

- Es precioso, realmente precioso… -. Dijo emocionada mirándole a los ojos, sus ojos eran azules, de un azul intenso, mágico… en ese momento estaba sintiendo algo por aquel chico, aquel sirviente que resultaba ser mucho más de lo que parecía…

- Nací con este poder, Gaius dice que normalmente la magia se aprende, pero yo no la aprendí, fue algo a lo que me costó mucho acostumbrarme, yo no era normal como todos los chicos de la aldea, nunca lo he sido…por eso me fui de allí, mi madre decidió mandarme junto a Gaius aquí en Camelot y desde entonces sé que este es mi destino, acompañar a Arturo y salvarle con mi don de todos los peligros que ciernen sobre él…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Arturo lo sabe?

- No, no debe enterarse, no sé cómo reaccionaría ante esto pero si se le ocurriera decírselo a su padre estaríamos perdidos…

- ¡Merlin! ¿Dónde te metes? -. Arturo entró en ese instante en la habitación y se quedó estupefacto al ver a Morgana sentada junto a Merlin, ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas el uno en el otro, Arturo sintió rabia, pero ¿por qué? Morgana nunca le había interesado… pero ¿ella con Merlin? No podía creer que esos dos tuvieran algo juntos, lo averiguaría…: -Morgana ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Nada importante, le estaba diciendo a Merlin que cuando pudiese fuese a cepillar a mi caballo porque mis sirvientes no hacen nada bien… estoy harta ya de esos incompetentes… bueno Merlin ya nos veremos.

- Sí, mi lady-. Dijo el chico besando dulcemente su mano.

- Adiós Arturo-. Se despidió y salió a paso ligero de la habitación.

- Merlin ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- Nada, Sire ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- ¿Te gusta Morgana?

- Ella es hermosa, muy hermosa…pero nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, un simple sirviente ¿no cree?

- Pues sí Merlin, siento decírtelo así directamente pero no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella…y ahora ¡deja de holgazanear y ve a limpiar los establos!

- Como digáis Arturo…

Todo estaba en el castillo ya preparado para el gran banquete, el salón del rey habitualmente con pocos adornos, ahora estaba lleno de banderas de Camelot, estandartes, guirnaldas y todo tipo de ornamentos para embellecer más la estancia… El rey Bayard llegó a la hora prevista, todos los habitantes de Camelot lo recibieron con una gran ovación ya que se trataba de un buen amigo del rey… Uther le agasajó con un cálido abrazo y todos se dispusieron a comer sin demora. Arturo se encontraba en la mesa junto a su padre y Gwen y Merlin eran dos de los muchos sirvientes que ayudaban a llevar y traer los numerosos platos del banquete…

Cuando la cena terminó se dispuso el salón de manera que las mesas quedaban al fondo para ampliar más la estancia y que los invitados se pudieran moverse con libertad o incluso bailar al son de la melodía de dos músicos que había contratado Uther para esa noche.

En ese momento entró Morgana en la sala, llevaba un precioso vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba su hermosa figura. Todos los asistentes se volvieron para admirar a aquella chica tan bonita, entonces Uther la cogió del brazo y la presentó ante Lord Bayard.

- Lord Bayard, ésta es mi protegida: la bella Morgana Pendragón.

- Encantado mi lady.

- Igualmente Lord Bayard.

Morgana estaba deseando quitarse de encima toda la parafernalia de tener que saludar a los invitados… lo que quería desesperadamente era ver a Merlin, recorrió con sus ojos toda la sala y lo vio en una esquina conversando animadamente con Gwen, Gwen… Morgana recordó que tiempo atrás habían tenido una conversación sobre Merlin y Gwen había dicho que él no le interesaba… pero ella no estaba tan segura de eso… y sobre todo observando la conversación tan animada que los dos tenían…

- Perdonadme caballeros-. Se disculpó y fue hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Lady Morgana está usted preciosa esta noche.

Gracias Gweniver, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar en la cocina? He escuchado que necesitan que se sirva más vino…

-Sí, señora.

Cuando los dos se quedaron a solas la chica se acercó a Merlin y le susurró al oído:

- Sígueme…

- Como vos ordenéis mi lady-. Afirmó el muchacho sonriendo.

Y así fue como salieron del banquete sin que casi nadie se percatara de ello, nadie excepto el mismo príncipe Arturo que salió detrás de ellos para ver qué era lo que tramaban. Cuando llegaron a las afueras del castillo Morgana agarró a Merlin de las manos, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas e inmediatamente después sus ojos emitieron un destello del color del fuego haciendo volar las hojas del árbol que junto a ellos se encontraba.

Merlin estaba impresionado, sentía el poder de Morgana a través de sus manos, ella era muy poderosa… no le hacía falta pronunciar ni siquiera palabras para realizar magia… el chico se concentró e hizo que las hojas del árbol que estaban en el aire se convirtieran en hermosas flores de color púrpura…

-Eres impresionante Merlin-. Suspiró ella.

Sentía su poder a través de él, sentía su respiración agitada, lo único que veía en ese momento eran sus ojos del color del mar…no pudo resistirse más al poder de atracción que por ese chico sentía… le atrajo hacia sí de la camisa y le besó, un beso que conectó a los dos en un universo mágico en el que ellos eran los dueños de su propio sueño, en el que los dos permanecerían juntos e unidos para siempre…

Lo que los chicos no sabían era que Arturo los estaba observando desde una esquina escondido… y lo que tampoco conocían era lo que les deparaba el futuro… un futuro en el que ellos dos serían grandes hechiceros, pero también grandes enemigos, los dos enemigos más conocidos de la historia.

Algún review?


End file.
